1.40 - 1.49
1.48-1.49 (8/30/2014) * -Character selection menu now displays inventory spaces of each Hero * -Pretty new screenshot * -Pretty new loading screen * -You can no longer use multiple Meditates at the same time (TannedPork) * -Increased Nexus life from 100 to 125 * -Increased Nexus life armor from 5 to 7 * -Fixed several errors with potions/stimulants (Thank you F1ght Twoltchy) * -Fixed Ancient Spirits triggering dead hero modifications (F1ght Twoltchy) * -Adjusted max karak cap on islands for standard mode * -Alchemic Fuser no longer has a cast time on crafting stimulants/potions * -All items will now scatter when dropped from a death * -Stones (when thrown) no longer belong to the throwing player * -Blazing Fire Stones can no longer see above cliffs/through trees (they were never intended to) * -Attempted to fix bug that caused craftable items in buildings to not craft when the building had full inventory * -Boosted the experience gained from Panthors, Exp. No. 1, Corruption, and Ultralisk * -Bosses passive stunning attacks now have a 2 second cooldown * -Changed the crafting materials for EMP to Mineral - Relic - Void Crystal * -Changed the duration of EMP blast from 60 seconds to 30 seconds * -Baneling Dust no longer gives you a useless buff * -Thief's pick pocket skill has been replaced with "Cunning" which grants the following: * 15% chance to Critical Strike for 175% * 10% chance to dodge attacks * -Thief cloak no longer triggers a "double attack" instead grants 10%/20%/30% bonus damage on next attack * -Thief cloak now decreases movement by 10% at all levels instead of scaled increase * -Assassin cloak now grants 35%/45%/55% bonus damage on next attack instead of the agility-based bonus * -Critical strikes have been reworked to where the bonus damage ignores armor values * -All forms of stealth no longer suppress collision 1.47 (8/24/2014) * -Updated Map Info * -Unlocked movement of players in lobbies of all modes * -Any player that has simple command card enabled will have it overidden and disabled * -Moved some trees around to reduce tree-bound Karaks * -Completely hid the alliance panel to prevent sharing of units 1.45-1.46 (8/20/2014) * -Removed sharing unit control * -Removed Raw Meat, Bone from Ancient Spirit loot * -Added Kill Exp to Ancient Spirits * -Reduced armor of Ancient Spirits from 7 to 5 * -Reduced life of Ancient Spirits from 200 to 175 * -Reduced the Corrupted Will 1, Corrupted Will 2, Corrupted Will 3 bonus life, armor, and damage multipliers * -Reduced the life of Zergling Nest from 50 to 40 * -Reduced the range of the Zergling Nest from 8 to 6.5 * -Increased the life armor of Zergling Nest from 1.5 to 2.5 * -Increased the release rate of Zerglings from 1.0 to 1.65 * -Increased the damage of Zergling from 8 to 9 * -Reduced the life of Transport Ship from 200 to 125 * -Reduced the life of Private Shuttle from 250 to 175 * -Transport Ship now has a 0.5 regeneration rate * -Private Shuttle now has a 0.75 regeneration rate * -Transport Ship shield armor is now 0.5 * -Private Shuttle shield armor is now 1.5 * -Certain Tamed Beasts that were immune Snare can now be Snared * -Mastercrafter is now invulnerable 1.44 (8/1/2014) * -Adjusted the way Lose and Win conditions work. If victory mode is not enabled, defeated players will gain vision of the entire map. * -Increased the base damage of Photon Cannons from 7 to 9.5 * -Photon Cannons can now be upgraded up to 3 times increasing damage, armor, and life. * -All structures now have a slow regeneration rate * -Reduced the range of the ship drop off and increased range of pick up * -Increased the spawn interval of Basic Herbs from 20 to 45 and Special Herbs from 60 to 90 * -Easy & Standard Mode Spawn now does not allow Panthors to spawn inland until past 30 minutes * -Lowered spawn chance of Void Crystals on all modes * -Increased cooldown of Templar and Spirit Of Aiur Healing Abilities 1.43 (7/31/2014) * -Private Shuttle now abduction proof * -Beast Hunter class & subclass auras no longer affect mechanical units or enemy heroes * -Destructible trees now function properly * -Corruption debuff now refreshes the stack properly 1.42 (7/30/2014) * -Added a Victory Enabled option * -Adjusted displayed tips * -Added Shrine of Artifacts 1.40-1.41 (7/29/2014) * -Added "Private Shuttle, Model: Anti-RlkJak 72814A", craftable in the Tech Facility. * -Cliff blocker added to missing spot * -Quilgor poison no longer effects buildings * -Trickster Trickery ability now properly sets the illusions to the Trickster's current level * -Fixed Easy Mode Armor Debuff * -Added a delay on load time for all transport ships * -Increased the radius of the Warp Pads center for teleportation * -Transport Ships item model changed * -Attempted fix at Magic - Swap places with random Hero * -Dark Zealot - Sworn Vengeance now useable on all hostile units * -Dark Zealot - Dark Fury now applies Stun/Snare Immunity for its duration * -Dark Zealot - Dark Charge can no longer charge neutral items and removes collision * -Destructible trees now revive after 120 seconds